Rainy Day Man
by Usagi-Mamoru-01
Summary: Usagi works hard to impress Mamoru, but it soesn't quite work. Of course she gets upset and he finds her crying. What feelings will be reaveled? And who is going to be the one to reavel them?


**Chapter 1**

"Tsukino Usagi, here is your test. Very, very good! Much better than usual, keep up this good work and you might be rewarded," said a smiling Ms. Haruna, Usagi's teacher as she passed out the Math tests.

It was amazing that Usagi got such a high mark, an 88, in fact, and she as quite proud because she was typically **always** failing her tests. Usagi was terrible at school, at tests, at making it to school on time, at doing homework, and she was very clumsy, not to mention she was a blonde.

Although she was clumsy, ditzy, and lazy, she was also one of Tokyo's best hero's ever, Sailor Moon! Together her and her Senshi friends: Sailor Mercury-Ami (-chan), Sailor Mars- Rei (-chan), Sailor Venus- Mina (-chan), and Sailor Jupiter- Mako (-chan), fight monsters and evil to save the world from obvious destruction.

Then there was also the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen, who always arrived right in time when Sailor Moon needed help or needed to be saved. So apart from her hero role, and then apart from her boring school life, she had to make time for shopping and friends of course! And soon maybe even a boyfriend…

As Usagi left school smiling she thought, _Yes! Mamoru will be so proud of me now! I mean he has to be! I studied ALL last night and missed a shopping spree with Mina for this test! And it was all to impress him! Wait, I can't care what he thinks! He's my worst enemy…right?_ _Oh well what ever! I'll figure it out soon enough._ She woke from her thoughts as she neared the place where Mamoru Chiba was sure to be, as always.

_Where is that girl?_ thought a young college student as he stared at the doors waiting impatiently for his crush to come walking in after school as usual. While he waited he ordered a coffee from his best friend Motoki.

"Hey Mamoru! You seem anxious, anything bothering you?" asked Motoki as he slid Mamoru's coffee to him.

"No, nothing really. I am just…thirsty. Thanks for the coffee!" Mamoru flashed a smile toward his best friend, hoping he wouldn't probe him further. Motoki walked away sensing that he would find out soon enough.

Usagi strode into the Arcade as usual, but to Mamoru she looked more angelic than ever. He grinned to himself as he called out his 'special' nickname for her, sure he'd get the usual heated answer.

"Hey Odango!"

"Hey Baka!" Mamoru realized his mouth must have dropped open because of Usagi's next comment.

"Hey Idiot! Close your mouth, unless you want flies in there!"

_Crap… that didn't go as planned. I wonder why she is so happy…_ Usagi walked right past Mamoru, stopping to sit one seat down. She looked over the counter and waited patiently until Motoki came and greeted her.

"Hey Usagi! How are you?" Usagi smiled and answered by placing a piece of paper on the counter and sliding it toward Motoki.

"Usagi! This is such a high mark! I am so proud of you!" Motoki started, in his brotherly way. "You must have studied hard for that test. Good job!"

"Thanks Motoki! I studied all night for that!" Usagi quickly glanced at Mamoru, hoping he would say something close to praise or something relatively nice.

"Who did you cheat off of?" asked Mamoru suddenly.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" questioned Usagi, hoping it hadn't been what she thought she'd heard. Because he had just accused her of cheating!

"I said who did you cheat off of? Because there is no way the Usagi I know would be able to get a grade that high without cheating off of someone smart." Mamoru's eyes were cold as he stared at Usagi intensely.

"Mamoru! I hate you… I studied for that! And I did not cheat! How dare you say that?"

Usagi blinked to keep the tears from streaming down her face. It obvious she wanted to cry, but from Mamoru's point of view it looked like she was just extremely angry.

"I hate you!" she yelled as she threw him a heart piercing glare. She then turned and walked calmly through the arcade's doors.

_Darn it! Why can't I just say something nice! Well she wasn't crying this time. That's a first!_

Mamoru paid an obviously upset Motoki for his coffee, and left the arcade, heading home to his cozy, posh apartment.

The second that Usagi had left the arcade she had burst into tears. As they continued to run down her soaked, pale pink cheeks she ran forward not caring where she was going to end up. She stopped at a park bench because she was crying so hard she couldn't see anything anymore.

_Why does Mamoru have to be so mean to me? I mean I spent all night last night studying to try and impress a baka like him! Why am I so stupid? Darn it! He only thinks I cheated because I suck at school, so if I made better grades he wouldn't think I'm a cheater! But I don't want to study for a jerk like him, so why does it matter!_

"Why can't I stop crying" Usagi muttered to herself as she sat hunched over, her head in her hands, crying and shaking a little. _Why am I so upset?_

As Mamoru rounded the corner to his apartment, he saw Usagi crying. It broke his heart into a million pieces because he knew it was his fault. On impulse he quickened his pace a little and slid quietly onto the bench next to Usagi.

"Usagi?" Mamoru surprised himself with the genuine tenderness in voice. Usagi lifted her head from her now wet palms.

"Mamoru? Why...are you here?" Usagi gazed into his eyes, the dark blue pools enticing her. Mamoru noticed that she was staring at him, or more specifically his eyes.

"Ummm… Usagi, you ok?"

He watched her eyes as he waited for her response. They were many shades lighter of a blue than his own eyes and, to him, were very beautiful. She swallowed as she tore her eyes away from his and replayed his question in her mind.

"Yah, I'm fine…thanks."

The moment Usagi had finished speaking; it had begun to drizzle, the black and grey clouds slowly falling into place above the park.

Mamoru glanced at the sky and regretfully told Usagi, "It is only going to get worse…" A deafening clap of thunder interrupted him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Usagi as she burst into heart wrenching sobs for the second time that day already.

"I…I hate thunder!" she murmured through her tears.

"Let's go to my apartment, it is only a few blocks away and that way we can keep dry."

Usagi agreed to Mamoru's offer. Within seconds a second clap of thunder rang through the park. It brought more tears to Usagi's eyes, which were now furiously rolling down overtime. She was crying so hard she was having a hard time standing. In one swift movement Mamoru had Usagi in his arms, and started off to his apartment carrying her bridal style.


End file.
